


I Found

by celeistic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeistic/pseuds/celeistic
Summary: (Inspired by the song: I Found by Amber Run) Jack's high school experience up until this point has been fairly neutral. He had his friends and they hung out and he was a fairly average student. That was until a late night encounter with someone who was the exact opposite, Mark Fischbach. He was the star quarterback, he was dating the head cheerleader, and he was the "it" crowd. But having it all comes with a price and Mark is getting tired of hiding. Jack has never dealt with something like this, let alone a relationship at all, and what if all this pain just isn't worth it? Senior year just got a whole lot messier.





	1. Come Over and Sit Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I'm going to try to write an actual story on this site. Fucking smash that kudos button and leave me a comment if you like this shit and can't wait to see more. Or roast me, whichever. This chapter is titled after a line in the song, Sit Next to Me by Foster the People; I would recommend listening to it. Enjoy~

“Jack fucking McLoughlin!” a shrill voice came and startled the shit out of me from where I sat on the couch where I had been deeply involved in a video game which I was now dead in.

            “I swear to God, Mandy, you can’t just do that! I’m going to start locking the door before you give me an actual heart attack one day.” I hissed, looking over my shoulder at my best friend of many years; watching as she walked around the couch to sit down beside me.

            “You know I’ll just come in through the window, or the back door, or I’ll even crawl through the cat door.” she explained as she placed her legs on top of my lap.

            “There is no way you can fit through the cat door anymore,” I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest.

            “Fucking bet, after I tell you our nightly plans I’ll squeeze myself through the cat door.” Mandy insisted.

            “Our nightly plans?” I questioned, cocking my eyebrow in confusion.

            “Now, I know you don’t like going to parties much, but this is like the last party that’s being thrown before school starts Monday and I think we need to start this senior year getting out there! I mean, actually going out just to have a new experience!” she purred excitedly.

            I let out a small groan, because she was right. I didn’t like to go out to parties much, because parties mostly meant just drinking and even as someone who was Irish I wasn’t even that big into drinking. Sure, getting drunk was fun, but the process of getting there was just not one I cared enough to get into. But I knew what she meant, it was senior year, and although Mandy did get out there more often than I did, I knew she wanted us to do stuff together because if we didn’t go to the same college as one another then this was going to be some of the last times we had together. I agreed that they shouldn’t just be spent in our usual lowkey hangouts. There was always room for action. Also, it was nearly impossible for me to ever say no to those light brown eyes.

            “Alright, alright,” I murmured which was quickly followed by a high-pitched hooray and a quick kiss to the cheek from Mandy. Who then stood up and made her way over to the back door.

            “What are you doing?” I asked.

            “I’m about to prove you wrong by fitting through the cat door like I said, duh!” she exclaimed.

            (It did not take long for Mandy to realize she was 18 and not 13 anymore; she could no longer fit through the cat door).

            The party, like most, did not start for a long time; it started at 9:00pm, but when I realized that Mandy was still hogging the bathroom doing her makeup at 9:10pm we were going to be “fashionably late”. She had taken pride into also instructing me how to dress as she pulled out my nicer pair of army green shorts, a gray V-neck shirt, and a black flannel with rolled-up sleeves for me to wear. Mandy had changed from her usual, relaxed style to an off the shoulder with an accompanying plunging neck line red top tucked into her dark blue jean high-waisted shorts. Her bright blonde hair was done in messy curls; her makeup was of course something she had taken much time to perfect. Mandy was someone who enjoyed comfort day to day, but goddamn if you gave her a reason to dress up she was not going to just be a “snack” but “the whole damn meal” (Or in more normal dialogue: she was going to give you the whole show).

            But soon enough, we were in Mandy’s car outside of a house I didn’t recognize in the slightest. There seemed to be thousands of cars and you could already feel the vibrations of the loud music. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, but I mentally kicked myself in the knee because I knew I needed to try to have a good time. I just hoped to get my hands on some alcohol knowing that it would help me to be socially lubricated.

            Mandy tried her best to stay with me throughout the party, but (and though she would deny it if you said it) she was kind of popular among lots of groups at our school and she was unfortunately whisked away at some point. There was a point when I looked over into a corner and saw her lips were firmly attached to another girl’s lips. A sight I was no stranger to, I just hoped she would be careful, because Mandy had a habit of falling a little too hard a little too fast. I knew she claimed she was just “messing around”, but I knew she was lonely and that she really did want someone to be forever with.

            Without warning, someone rammed themselves into the back of me; causing both of us to stumble awkwardly.

            “Oh dude! I’m so fucking sorry, holy shit.” came a voice that was familiar, with flushed cheeks I turned my head to look and see that it was our high school football team’s lead quarterback, Mark Fischbach.

            Of course, I thought, it had to be him.

            Yes, I liked him. Who wouldn’t? Tall (-ish depending on who you were), dark-haired, a good amount of facial hair, and a jawline compatible to Chris Hemsworth? Surely, he turned heads of all genders and sexualities. I, someone who didn’t care enough to subscribe to a specific sexuality, was one of those heads.

            “It’s okay,” I stuttered in response, waving my hand to show that it wasn’t a big deal.

            “Oh my God, Jack McLoughlin? Why, it must be a full moon huh? I would have never expected you to be at a party like this.” Mark chuckled.

            “Well, you know Mandy, right?” I asked.

            “Who doesn’t know Mandy Matthews?” Mark stated matter-of-factly.

            “It was her idea for us to come here, but her bi-ass had to go find someone to attach her lips too.” I explained

            “Hm, her and I seem to have the same goal. Can I get you another drink?” the first part of his statement shocked me, him and Mandy had the same goal? Who was he trying to get with? He wasn’t talking about me.

            “Uh yeah, sure.” I answered after a moment of being stunned. He motioned me to follow him to where the drinks were placed out on a table.

            First, he picked up two disposable red cup shot glasses and filled them to the brim with tequila.

            “Cheers,” he hummed as he handed me one of the glasses; he clinked the two together before downing our respected liquids and proceeding to cringe.

            Second, he proceeded to fix me a jack and coke while he grabbed himself a Smirnoff.

            “Want to step outside? It’s getting a little too hot in here for me,” he asked; I nodded my head in response and we made our way to the front yard where there were some people loitering but significantly less than the ones that occupied the inside and backyard pool of the house.

            He walked until we were a considerable distance away from other people before sitting down on the grassy lawn and patting the spot beside him instructing me to sit which I obliged.

            “How did you know my name?” I asked without warning, it was a question that had permeated my head for a hot minute, because how had Mark known my name? I had never spoken to him before since now.

            “We had class last year together, remember? Second period algebra II? I know we didn’t talk in that class, but I mean I still noticed you.” the dark-haired boy answered.

            I felt my cheeks flush with heat once again. There was no way he meant that…right?

            “You think no one notices you, don’t you?” Mark began, I looked over at him and found his big brown eyes staring directly into mine, it made my heart skip a beat. “You know you’re not completely invisible, you could never be. You have such a distinct laugh, a distinct voice, you’re always smiling. You’re a ray of sunshine.” he finished, his speech was followed by a surprising kiss to my lips.

            My heart was going to leap out of my own throat and into his chest, I thought. I had never kissed a boy before. Fuck, I had never even heard words like that from a boy. And all I could think of was why me? Why was it me Mark wanted?

            But after realizing that Mark and I were now indeed making out, I couldn’t focus on those thoughts anymore, and they left.

            I don’t remember when, but at some point, Mark and I left the law; he was dragging me through the house again. We made our way up the stairs and into a bedroom, I knew what was about to happen and I was wildly nervous. I had never kissed a boy, let alone let one bend me over too.

            He pushed me onto the poor unfortunate person’s bed and climbed on top of me, there was still music ringing in the house, but oh my God, his breathing was the loudest thing to me besides my own heartbeat.

            “Is this okay? Do you want to have sex with me?” he questioned.

            “Yes,” I murmured in response quickly followed by a moan while Mark began to nibble at my neck.

            (I will spare you the graphic details, we are wholesome and Christian here (not really), just know that it did in fact hurt, but it was quite fucking amazing at the same time).

            I’m not sure what happened in between Mark and I having sex, but I somehow managed to wake up in my bedroom the next day. I was still dressed in the clothes I had worn the previous night, but I was wrapped up in my sheets. Luckily, there was a lack in the need to vomit, which meant I had managed to not drink that much the previous night. I looked over to the right of me at my nightstand to see my phone was plugged in, a water bottle, and some painkillers were set.

            There was a bright blue sticky note stuck to the screen of my phone; I plucked it up to bring it closer for me to read and immediately recognized the handwriting:

            _Guess who was the one that had to take YOU home last night, hah, it was me! Give me a text so I can pop on over, because I know you have shit to tell me. – Love, Mandy_

            Ah, of course it had been Mandy. When in the world was it not Mandy? I took my phone off the nightstand and rolled over onto my back to assume the usual scrolling position, when I heard the crinkle of paper come from my back pocket.

            I dug into the pocket and found a yellow notebook paper folded neatly, but now was slightly wrinkled. I unfolded it to find handwriting that was messy, but readable and unfamiliar.

            _I hope to see you again, ray of sunshine, give me a text anytime: XXX-XXX-XXXX – Mark_

(First of all, what was everyone’s deal with leaving me notes? We lived in 2016 for God’s sake).

            I couldn’t believe it, Mark had given me his number? And wanted to see me again? Surely, he didn’t mean it, right? What happened last night couldn’t have been anything more than a quick fuck…Mark was Mark and I was me…and we weren’t meant to be together.

            I set his note on top of Mandy’s and proceeded to text the blonde-haired girl, knowing she was most likely dying to come over.

            And of course, it didn’t take her long to show up to my home. I heard her enter the house from downstairs, greet my parents and squeal at the sight of my cat Edgar before making her way up the stairs. My door creaked open before the little blonde-haired girl poked her head in and then making her way inside. She was her usual, comfy self now, her glasses on, make-up off, and wrapped up in a long-sleeved shirt too big for her and shorts. Mandy made her way over to my bed and sat herself down on the edge.

            “Well, it is nice to see you’re alive,” she purred.

            “I could say the same for you, missy! I saw you macking on some girl and after that you were gone!” I hissed playfully, kicking her with my foot.

            “Excuse you! I found you in one of the bedroom’s passed out! Clearly you had just fucked someone, so spill the tea sister Jack!” Mandy demanded, reaching out and tickling my foot with her fingers.

            My cheeks reddened again, could I tell Mandy I had fucked our quarterback? There was no way he was out, and I somehow felt as though I was betraying Mark for telling Mandy because what if he didn’t want anyone knowing?

            But Mandy was a trustworthy person, therefore I still told her:

            “It was Mark, Mark Fischbach.” I stated; I watched as her honey brown eyes widened and a big smile spread across her cheeks.

            “Wow! Mark Fischbach, really? I didn’t think he was into dudes…especially since he’s dating our head cheerleader, but hey, that’s none of my business. But wow! You dirty little whore!” Mandy giggled.

            “Oh, _I’m_ the whore?” I questioned, cocking my eyebrow, because Mandy and I both knew just who was the “whore”. (Although Mandy liked to put herself out there, she was never ever going to be a whore to me. It was only playful).

            “Never mind my endeavors! Let’s talk about your first time taking it up the ass,” she prodded.

            “Oh? How do you know I was the one who bottomed?” I huffed, crossing my arms against my chest.

            “Are you fucking kidding? Do you even know yourself as a person? You’re a total bottom,” Mandy pointed out. I scrunched up my nose in both disgust and disappointment.

            “So, tell me about it! Was it good? Bad? Did he use protection? Better hope you don’t get pregnant.” she teased, provoking me to tell her the gross details of my night. I rolled my eyes but proceeded to tell her everything, because if I didn’t she was never going to let it go.

            Little did I know though, this thing that I perceived to be a simple one-time situation was not that and senior year was about to get a whole lot messier.  


	2. Saw Your Face, Heard Your Name, Gotta Get With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled from a line in the song Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko (I recommend you listen to it) (although it's a little weird, because it's about lesbians....but we all gay here, it's fine)

The weekend came and left as it usually did, but what followed was different. What would have been followed by an uneventful summer Monday, was followed by the sound of the annoying generic iPhone alarm.

            An aggressive sigh escaped me as I rolled over to face my nightstand to turn off my alarm. The time was fucking 7:30. During the summer, just as any normal person would, I had adopted the habit of naturally waking up at around eleven o’clock. Granted this was not as bad as Mandy who could easily sleep until one o’clock in the afternoon. But this change was still ungodly and quite frankly: made me want to die.

            Thankfully, school didn’t start until 8:30, but I knew I needed to wake up an hour earlier so that I could scroll aimlessly on my phone while being angry about having to wake up at 7:30 in the fucking morning.

            As I laid on my back and clicked on my phone screen, I was greeted with a message from Mandy an hour earlier which said: “Hello friend, I want to die”. To which I responded with, “a big mood” and a separate message asking her why she had been up so early.

            I continued laying in bed going back and forth between texting Mandy and scrolling through various social media apps for a while before deciding at 8:00 it would be a smart idea to begin getting ready. With great effort I emerged out of the warm blankets of my bed, went into the closet to dress myself (in “nice clothes” according to Mandy, because she wanted pictures when we got to school), and went into the bathroom to comb through my hair and brush my teeth.

            Once I was finished getting ready I ventured down the stairs to find my mom in the kitchen making herself breakfast while I quickly rummaged through our cabinets to find a quick thing or two to throw into my backpack.

            “You look nice, sweetie,” my mother, Erica McLoughlin, complimented.

            “Thanks momma,” I responded, grabbing my keys off the rack where we kept the keys belonging to the cars. My dad’s keys were gone as usual, he went to work earlier in the morning, and my sister’s keys were gone as well, but she had gone out the day before (my sister, Faith McLoughlin, was at a local college and she lived at home, but college didn’t start for another two weeks therefore she still had freedom).

            “Wait, Sean! Before you leave, let me get a picture of you. It is your last first day after all.” mom called out, walking around the island she was leaning against.

            I, being obedient as usual, left my backpack at the door and stood against the wall; my mom pulled out her phone and began snapping my picture while I gave various smiles.

            “Oh, my baby’s getting so old.” she mentioned lovingly.

            “Mum, you have five babies, you should be over this by now.” I pointed out, sticking out my tongue. I was the youngest of five: three older brothers and an older sister. My oldest brother, James McLoughlin, was 10 years older than me (making him 27) and still resided in our homeland Ireland. The second oldest, Carter, was 24 and was at university in England. The third, Ryan, was 22 and was at an out-of-state college. Like I said Faith, 20, remained here at home and going to a local college. I had too much family, but it also didn’t feel like that many since none of them lived with us. With as out of the house Faith liked to be, I was pretty much an only child.

            “Yeah, but you’re my last one, and soon you’ll all be gone from the house.” my mom stated, pouting slightly.

            “I don’t know, Faith might live here forever.” I proposed, walking back over to the front door and slinging my backpack over my shoulder ready to leave.

            “Oh, she is not allowed to be here forever. She has to go,” I heard my mum laugh before I told her goodbye and proceeded to leave finally.

            I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket meaning Mandy was angrily texting me about where I was, and I knew I needed to get to school fast.

            Luckily, I did not live too far away from our high school, Cooper High School, and therefore I made it to the parking lot in no time. As seniors, we got to claim our own parking spots, and of course Mandy made our group of friends all park next to one another. As I pulled up I noticed her, Nathan Sharp, Matthew Patrick, Stephanie Cordato, and... Mark all standing around Mandy’s car who was parked closest to me.

            What was Mark doing there, I thought to myself.

            Quickly, I turned off my car and got out to join my friends.

            “Jack, it’s so nice for you to fucking finally join us.” my blonde-haired friend hissed, although her lips painted in a brown color were upturned into a smile.

            Mandy was once again dressed up to the nines (well as dressed up as she could be following the dress-code, because I, a teenage boy, would cream my pants if I saw her shoulders) (as if I’ve not seen her completely naked at this point). She wore high-waisted black jeans, a black and white flannel cut to be a crop top and she had it unbuttoned just enough so you could see her strappy bralette, and combat boots. It was clear she had also texted Matthew, Nate, and Stephanie with the same agenda as they were all dressed their best too. Matthew had on an army-green t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up tucked into light blue jeans with nice brown Oxfords. Nate had on a Bring Me The Horizon shirt with black jeans and his classic Vans. Stephanie wore a pretty, navy blue floral blouse with “mom jeans” (baggier high-waisted blue jeans) and white ballet flats.

            I looked over at Mark who just managed to catch my eye as I glanced at him and he gave me a wide smile. I felt my cheeks heat up and I gave him a small smile in return. His pink lips opened as if he were about to tell me something, but before he could Mandy thrusted her cell phone into his hands.

            “Okay, family, get on the hood of Jack’s car.” she instructed, clapping her hands together.

            “Excuse me? Why my car?” I questioned as I watched her plant herself on the hood of my car.

            “Because you were the last one to arrive,” she answered swiftly; I rolled my eyes, but proceeded to climb on top of my car along with my friends.

            “Okay guys, let’s act like we love each other,” Matt giggled, and we placed our arms around each other.

            “Ready?” Mark wondered and we all nodded.

            I watched as the dark-haired boy kneeled on the ground to get several different shots of us, while we all did several different poses. There was a point where Mandy tried to basically do a split across all of us; her legs ending up on poor Stephanie and me. There was a point where Matt and Nate were acting like they were going to kiss while Stephanie screamed at them. I also laid upside down on the hood of my car and winked at the camera, which admittedly was kind of weird considering Mark was the one holding the camera.

            “Ooh, how sexy, Jack!” the dark-haired boy laughed, walking over to where I was and taking a picture of just me and my pose.

            Once again, my cheeks began to heat up, and I lifted myself out of the pose.

            “Wow! We all look so good! How iconic!” Mandy shouted; I turned to see she was looking over the photos.

            “Wow! It’s 8:30! We’re late!” Nate exclaimed; we all proceeded to scramble to make it to class on time. Mandy and I were lucky enough to be placed into the same AP English class which was our first period. We both quickly walked down the 200 hall (our halls are labeled in sections: the 100 hall, the 200 hall, and the 300 hall), our class unfortunately was all the way down the hall, but we made it which was most important.

            The way the classroom was set up was that desks were placed together in pairs and I immediately knew I was never going to get any work done in this class, because goddamn it Mandy and I were going to sit next to each other.

            Luckily, the teacher, Mr. Pogue, didn’t make it a big deal that we had entered slightly late (and we weren’t the only ones to arrive late so ha!) and just began talking about the class.

            I felt Mandy nudge me in the side; I turned over to look at her. She was holding out her phone to me to look at something:

            It was the picture Mark had taken just of me in my upside-down wink pose.

            “Oh God,” I murmured and buried my face into my hands; Mandy giggled.

            “He wasn’t wrong, it’s quite sexy,” she replied; I simply shook my head.

            It honestly still confused me as to why he had even been there. I mean sure, I knew he talked to Mandy at times, because who didn’t talk to Mandy? But he had never really hung around us before that point. It was a weird situation and I was very suspicious of it all. Surely Mark did not want something to do with me. We just had a one-night thing, that was all, right? That was all it was meant to be, wasn’t it? I was me, and Mark was Mark, and we weren’t meant to be together. He wasn’t meant to be with something like me.

            But came time for third period, which for me was college-prep algebra, I found that I could not escape Mark.

            I walked into the classroom which had a similar set up to my English class where the desks were pressed together in pairs, and I chose to sit at a pair of desks the furthest from the door but not too far back because I paid attention in most of my classes.

            I pulled out my phone and began the scrolling process, waiting for class to begin, but my mindless scrolling was quickly interrupted by a heart attack (because apparently everyone was desperate to scare the living hell out of me):

            “Hey Jack! We have the same math class again,” Mark’s voice came from beside me; I proceeded to yelp and drop my phone onto the desk.

            “Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he apologized; I looked up at him and saw his lips were turned into a sheepish grin. He set his backpack down beside the desk and sat down at the desk pressed next to mine.

            I felt my face scrunch into a confused expression, he was really going to sit next to me?

            “So, I noticed you never texted me,” Mark began; I felt my heart begin to race.

            “I-I…I didn’t know if you actually meant it or if you were just being nice…” I admitted; I was quite a transparent person and therefore I was not good about being subtle, but it’s not as though as I cared: I liked to be honest.

            “Of course, I meant it! I’m not going to just…hit and run…you know. – I felt my cheeks blush at the way he phrased it – I would literally love it if you would text me. I want to get to know you.” the dark-haired boy purred; giving me a wide smile.

            I felt my heart flutter like a butterfly in my chest. I honestly couldn’t believe it but looking at him in the face and his smile and the soft look in his dark eyes. I knew he meant it. For whatever reason, he really did want to get to know me.

            He wanted me.

            And so, he sat next to me in that class. The teacher, Mr. Braun, went over his own classroom policies and explained what we were going to be doing in the class. I was always glad that the first day of classes weren’t actually for work, because my brain was still not entirely ready to do anything.

            So, it didn’t take long for Mr. Braun to go through the policy and therefore we were left to talk for a bit in class; which left time for Mark and me to talk.

            “Are you going to come to the football game on Friday?” he questioned.

            “Oh, even if I didn’t want to, Mandy has made it very clear we are going to everything this year. Every football game, every dance, she’s a very active person if you couldn’t tell.” I answered.

            “Do you only do things that Mandy tells you to do?” Mark wondered, cocking his eyebrows in a confused but amused expression.

            “No!” I defended, “Well, I mean…I do a lot of things because Mandy wants to do them, but I mean I do them because I would probably never have the courage to do them myself. So, while she can be a bit much at times, I’m glad she makes me do things.” I explained. After all the words left my mouth I realized how much I had just opened up about, and it all sounded very pathetic.

            But Mark didn’t say anything that made me feel weird about saying what I did, in fact he simply gave me a smile:

            “I get that, sometimes you just need an extra push. Mandy seems like a good person to do that,” he commented.

            “Yeah, she’s a pretty good friend,” I said, returning his smile.

            “So, you are coming to the game Friday?” he reiterated his first question.

            “Yeah, I’m going,” I declared.

            His smile widened, “Cool! Make sure to not leave immediately, I want to see you after, maybe we can hang out even.” he proposed.

            My heart skipped a beat, he wanted to hang out with me after the football game? What a fucking wild time, in my entire life I would have never seen something like this happening to me.

            “Yeah, we can hang out after,” I murmured; the bell above us rang signaling it was time for us to go to fourth period.

            “Awesome, now don’t forget to text me, bye Jack!” Mark purred as he gathered his things and made his way out of the classroom. I too of course gathered my things and followed my classmates out into the hallway. As I walked to Astronomy I was still quite stunned at the fact that Mark not only wanted me to text him, but he wanted to hang out this Friday too.

            Mandy was going to have an absolute fit upon hearing this.

*~*~*~*

            Of course, I wanted him. Who wouldn’t? I know he didn’t see himself as anything special, but he was, he was special. He was funny and sweet and although I didn’t know much about him at this point, I knew he was a good guy. Emphasis on the guy part. It was senior year, soon I would be going to a college far away from our hometown, and I wanted to stop hiding. I didn’t like my girlfriend, I didn’t like girls at all. I liked boys, I liked Jack, and I wanted to call him mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like seeing some of Mark's point of view in the end? You'll get more of his side of the story too :)


End file.
